


(文字分鏡)小黃瀨拍廣告囉！

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 昨天難得做夢夢到了二次元，小黃瀨拍了支廣告…覺得很可愛，潤飾了下想要把廣告分鏡畫下來卻發現我已連透視點都不會抓orz （以前參加漫畫社什麼畫圖都沒學會，連唯一稍微會一點的一點透視法……現在都忘了是怎樣 (つд⊂)）所以只能寫寫文字分鏡……傷心總之是小黃瀨宣導流浪狗注射狂犬疫苗的廣告(ｏ´艸｀ｏ)





	(文字分鏡)小黃瀨拍廣告囉！

[第一幕]

低鏡頭特寫黃瀨的側臉，睡醒睜眼

[第二幕]

高鏡頭俯瞰整個房間，黃瀨從床上睡醒坐起身

[第三幕]

公園內的一隻大狗蜷在畫面角落，耳朵動一動後醒過來

[第四幕]

黃瀨已經換好運動服，背著球袋一邊用吸管喝著牛奶，一邊把家門關上（出門）

[第五幕]

狗狗在公園的公共食盤(*1)和其他流浪狗一起低頭進食

*1 就是公園或學校有時在角落會有個食盤，讓好心人或是一些固定會投餵流浪動物的人倒飼料進去用的盤子

[第六幕]

黃瀨走在街上（水平橫鏡頭，黃瀨從右往左移動）

[第七幕]

狗狗甩尾巴走在公園中（水平橫鏡頭，狗狗右往左移動）

[第八幕]

（鏡頭從椅子後面往前拍（只拍到黃瀨的背影）），黃瀨坐在公園長椅上，遠方的球場上面有人在打球

[第九幕]

黃瀨，注意到什麼，低頭一看，然後笑著摸了狗狗的頭

[第十幕]

特寫黃瀨的耳環（不用拍到完整的臉）

[第十一幕]

特寫狗狗施打疫苗後打孔過的耳朵

[第十二幕]

黃瀨在畫面左邊，蹲在地上把大狗圈在兩腿中間，舉起狗狗的手掌對著鏡頭笑著揮舞，出現字樣「不驅趕、不濫補，施打疫苗的狗狗是你最好的守護者」

**Author's Note:**

> 就是這樣～～～雖然經紀人不會開心把黃瀨類比成狗狗、但我就是夢到了～～～開心！！！！
> 
> 本來夢裡還有一段是黃瀨打電話通知防疫局來帶狗狗去施打疫苗+剪耳再釋放，但是這樣的廣告也太冗長了XD 基於「小黃瀨拍宣導廣告！」的想像，就在潤飾分鏡的時候拿掉了……
> 
> 這時候就恨自己不會畫圖OAQ
> 
> 總之就當作慶祝二期開播的腦洞吧！其實還有很多想寫的小梗但是好忙啊……


End file.
